


about last night...

by jojo_park



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_park/pseuds/jojo_park
Summary: "I actually wanted to talk to you about last night..."After tossing and turning in bed all night, Josie decides to go for a walk outside in the Salvatore Boarding School garden. However, on the way there, she bumps into the one person she's been trying to avoid all day...





	1. about last night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it 💕
> 
> Song Playlist:  
> Dynasty - MIIA  
> Light - Sleeping at Last  
> Tell Me That You Love Me - James Smith  
> Perfectly Wrong - Shawn Mendes

It’s late in the night. The air in the room has a cold bite to it. Josie lies beside her twin sister, Lizzie, who had decided to sleep in Josie’s bed tonight. Although they have their own separate beds, on some nights, usually after one of her episodes, Lizzie insists on having them sleep in the same bed together. Josie doesn’t mind it, but lately, it feels as if her sister is always wanting to sleep in her bed.

Josie turns and accidentally kicks Lizzie, causing her to stir in her sleep.

“Josie, please. Go to sleep,” Lizzie whines next to her.

“I’m sorry,” Josie whispers back, pulling the blanket up to her chin in an attempt to get more comfortable.

Josie has been up all night, tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep and disrupting Lizzie’s slumber in the process. Her mind wanders back and forth to the events that occurred the night before and the confrontations she had been avoiding during the day. She cautiously turns again, careful not to annoy her sister any further. A few minutes pass and she finally hears Lizzie’s soft snores next to her. She turns her head slowly, watching her sister. 

“Lizzie?” Josie whispers to check if she’s really asleep. Lizzie doesn’t respond. Josie slowly pushes the blanket off her body, careful not to wake her sister. Just as she’s about to slide off the bed, Lizzie tosses in her sleep, causing Josie to freeze. She quickly glances back towards the body next to her, letting out a sigh of relief when she sees that her sister is still asleep. 

Josie quietly tip toes her way to the door, prying it open and squeezing through the small opening out into the main hallway where the dorm rooms reside. She begins to close the door with so much concentration, determined to stay silent. 

“Hey Jojo!” 

Josie jumps back at the sound of her ex lover’s voice, causing the door to slam. She turns to Penelope, who is stood beside her in a grey sweater that is way too big for her and a pair of old sweatpants, hands on her hips. Josie shoots her a glare, which only causes the other girl to innocently grin back.

“Damn it, Penelope! Are you trying to get me killed?!” Josie scolds in a half whisper. She faces Penelope, crossing her arms. She narrows her eyes at the shorter girl. Penelope mimics her stance, playfully narrowing her eyes back at Josie.

“Relax, Jo. She’s not going to wake up,” Penelope reassures her. Josie rolls her eyes in return and begins to walk through the corridor, straight towards the staircase that leads to the main entrance of the Salvatore boarding school. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Penelope runs after Josie, grabbing her arm.

“Out.” Josie pushes Penelope’s hand off of her. She continues walking through the corridor and down the stairs. Penelope follows behind.

“In that?” Penelope raises her eyebrows at Josie, looking her up and down, examining the thin white shirt and booty shorts the taller girl has on. Josie stops at the bottom of the stairs, spinning around to look up at Penelope. 

“There’s nothing wrong with what I’m wearing,” Josie barks back. Penelope playfully raises her hands in defence. Josie scoffs back in annoyance as she continues down the main hallway, walking faster now.

“You’re going to freeze.” Penelope states matter of factly, half jogging down the stairs, trying to keep up.

Josie ignores Penelope, hoping that the girl will eventually get the hint and leave her alone. She pushes past the main doors of the school building and steps out into the front garden. She immediately shivers as the cold air bites at her bare skin, earning her a mumbled “like I said,” from Penelope.

Josie walks further into the garden until she gets to a small opening right before the woods. It’s her favourite spot because it opens up to the rest of Mystic Falls. It makes her feel like she’s outside, past the gates, away from all the chaos at school.

“What are you doing up at 12 in the morning anyway?” Penelope asks, pulling Josie out of her thoughts for a moment. Penelope stops beside the taller girl, waiting for an answer. Josie doesn’t respond immediately, trying to come up with a snarky remark. She finally settles with;

“I should be asking you the same question.” She glances at Penelope, gaging her reaction. But as always, the shorter girl seems composed.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about what happened last night…” 

Josie’s body tenses up at the mention of the past evening, immediately turning away from Penelope. The garden suddenly feels suffocating and she looks around, everywhere but in the direction of the shorter girl. She wonders how long the silence will last and how on earth Penelope is so composed all the time. Little does she know, the girl standing next to her is feeling the exact same anxiety that she is feeling. The only difference is that she is better at hiding it than Josie is.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Josie says curtly in an attempt to diffuse the conversation. She can feel Penelope’s piercing eyes on her but she refuses to look back at her.

“Seriously, Josie?”

Josie looks down at her feet, not sure how to respond to the other girl. A thought crosses her mind, causing her to look up.

“Wait, what do you mean you wanted to talk? How did you know I’d be up at this time?” Josie questions, looking at Penelope with suspicion. Penelope sighs and closes her eyes as she begins to speak.

“To be honest, I’d been pacing the corridor since curfew… I was hoping I would bump into you at some point. I-” Penelope’s sentence is cut short by Josie’s muffled giggles. She looks at the taller girl in annoyance, which only immediately turns into her own fit of giggles at the sight of the soft girl’s smile. 

“I can’t believe you paced the corridor for an hour!” Josie throws her head back, unable to control her laughter. Penelope continues to stare of the girl, shaking her head as a smile creeps up on her.

“Stop laughing at me!” Penelope whines, giving Josie a soft, playful nudge. Josie shoots the other girl a warm smile, both of them blushing in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” Josie says quietly, her smile quickly turning into a frown as she looks down at her feet. Penelope looks away, letting out a sigh.

“You know, you don’t have to apologise every two seconds.”

“I know, sorry…”

Silence fills the air again. This time, a sense of sadness accompanies it. The pair glance at each other only to look away immediately after. They’re both thinking about the night before, anxious about how the other feels about what had happened between them. Both unable to find the words to express their feelings about the other night. Both unable to express their feelings for each other. 

Josie takes a deep breath in before speaking.

“We should probably get back inside.” She turns back towards the school, eager to go back inside and avoid any sort of confrontation. Penelope notices this and grabs ahold of Josie’s wrists, causing the taller girl to freeze.

“Let go of me, P.” Josie tries to say coldly, but her voice cracks. Penelope doesn’t let go.

“We really need to talk.” Penelope insists, standing between Josie and the path back to the school. She tries to read Josie’s expression but the other girl is avoiding eye contact.

“I just want to know why you kissed me back last night.” Penelope mumbles.

Josie pulls her wrist out of Penelope’s grasp, crossing her arms in defence.

“It was a mistake. A momentary lapse of judgement.” Josie hisses back. She immediately regrets her response when she sees the pain behind Penelope’s eyes. Her cold exterior is replaced by guilt as she watches the shorter girl look down and shake her head.

“Why do you always do that?” Penelope almost whispers.

“Do what?” Josie asks, despite not wanting to know the answer to that question. 

Penelope throws her head back and groans, tugging at the roots of her hair in frustration. Her usual calm and composed front is broken down as frustration takes over her body.

“You act like we’re never getting back together and then the next thing I know, you’re asking me to spend the night with you! You hate me one day and then the next day you’re pulling me back to you! Why do you do that? What are you playing at, Josie?!”

Josie is taken aback. Penelope never loses her cool. Josie takes a literal step back from the shorter girl.

“I- I’m-” Josie is at a loss for words, not knowing how to respond.

Penelope takes a step forward, getting right in Josie’s face. The taller girl flinches at their close proximity.

“What? Can’t think of any jabs to throw at me now?! I’m sick of this, Jo! I’m so sick of this!” Penelope yells. She’s so loud, Josie fears that she’ll wake someone up and they’ll get caught for being out after curfew. She looks around her, everywhere but at Penelope.

“Look at me!” 

Josie, shocked by Penelope’s tone, looks straight at her. Penelope looks at Josie with glossy eyes, tears brimming at the sides of her eyes. Her breathing is heavy, each breath seeming like a struggle. Josie’s eyes begin to tear up at the sight of the girl in front of her, causing Penelope’s tears to spill. Penelope looks so broken and it’s all Josie’s fault. 

Suddenly, all of Josie’s anger and frustration towards the shorter girl is gone. Her shaky hands hesitantly grab Penelope’s face, wiping away her tears. Penelope closes her eyes, her cheeks burning from the all too familiar touch. 

“Penelope… I’m sorry…”

There’s a pause between the two. Penelope takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, looking straight up at Josie.

“I know.”

She leans forward and the taller girl does the same, gently connecting their foreheads together. They both close their eyes again, nostalgia radiating through their bodies. In that moment, she knew exactly why she had kissed the other girl back last night. Josie smiles, inching forward to, once again, meet her lips with Penelope’s. The kiss is short and sweet, yet electric. Penelope pulls back just enough to utter the words that Josie didn’t realise she needed to hear until now. 

“I love you, Jojo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments and please leave a kudos if you liked it!  
> Feel free to share it with your friends 😊
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @jojopark_


	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Josie and Penelope had shared their second kiss. Twice. In a row.  
> And it's safe to say that Josie can't stop thinking about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter of "about last night..."! Hope you guys enjoy it 💕
> 
> Song Playlist:  
> Lay Your Head On Me - Crush, Garibay  
> I Like U - NIKI  
> Why Do I Still? [Unplugged] - Nieman, May Angeles  
> comethru - Jeremy Zucker

“Where the hell were you last night? I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren’t in bed!” Lizzie exclaims, staring her twin sister down at the breakfast table.

“I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk in the garden.”

Josie doesn’t look up from her bowl of cereal, afraid that Lizzie will know she’s hiding something from her and have another episode if she finds out about her and Penelope kissing, again…

“You could’ve at least left a note…” Lizzie mumbles, frowning at her own bowl of cereal. Guilt rushes through Josie’s body, a natural instinct whenever she sees that Lizzie is upset with her.

“I’m sorry, Liz. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Josie reassures her, placing a gentle hand on Lizzie’s arm. Lizzie looks up at her twin, her frown softening.

“You’re forgiven, dear sister.” Lizzie states, her mood immediately lifted. Josie breathes a sigh of relief, relaxing back into her chair.

Her mind starts to wander back to the kiss her and Penelope shared last night, butterflies immediately invading her stomach at the thought of Penelope’s soft and familiar lips on hers.

Josie smiles down at her untouched breakfast as one of her fondest memories start flooding her mind…

 

 

* **FLASHBACK BEGINS***

_“Josie!” Penelope whines as she rolls around in her bed. Josie giggles at her, shaking her head as she tries to concentrate on studying for the exam they both have tomorrow._

_“P, we’re supposed to be studying, remember?” Josie says beside her._

_Josie playfully throws Penelope’s messy notes at her. The other girl groans dramatically at the assault, clutching her stomach as if she had just been shot. Josie falls back against the pillow, unable to control the fits of giggles that are escaping her mouth._

_Penelope laughs, throwing the papers back at her girlfriend. Josie grabs the papers, smiling as she rearranges them in the correct order again._

_“OK, that’s enough fun for tonight. We have to study!” Josie says, placing the reorganised papers on Penelope’s stomach. The other girl groans, pushing the papers off herself. Josie only places the papers back on Penelope’s stomach, giving her a look before continuing to revise._

_Minutes pass as they both stay silent, the smell of vanilla scented candles burning in Penelope’s dimly lit room. Penelope watches as Josie is hard at work, highlighting and making small notes on her papers, admiring the cute faces Josie makes when she’s concentrating._

_“Jojo?” Penelope whispers, turning her body to face the girl in her bed._

_“Yeah?” Josie replies, too preoccupied to look away from her papers._

_Penelope smiles at the sight before her. She wraps her arms around Josie’s torso, to which the other girl responds by putting her pen and paper down beside her and smiling at the shorter girl. Josie stares back at the Penelope, waiting for her to continue, her hand instinctively rubbing small circles on her girlfriend’s back. Penelope closes her eyes and smiles, inching closer to Josie and resting her head on the other girl’s lap._

_“I love you.”_

_Josie smiles. She holds Penelope’s face in her hands, bending down to place the softest possible kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. A giggle erupts from Josie as Penelope pouts at the short exchange. Her thumb grazes over Penelope’s lips before placing another, more passionate kiss on the girl’s lips. Penelope tries to deepen the kiss, but Josie pulls back again, causing Penelope to whine in protest. Josie places a finger on the other girl’s lips for just a second, as if to hush her._

_“I love you too, P.” She whispers back, leaning back down to kiss her again._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

 

 

“Hello? Earth to Josette Saltzman?” Josie is brought back to reality by Lizzie’s annoyed tone and her hand waving in front of Josie’s face. She shakes off the memory, wondering why she’s even thinking about her ex in the first place. She utters a soft “sorry” to her sister.

“As I was saying, I need you to write a list of all the people coming to the party.” Josie looks up at Lizzie, confused.

“Wait, what party?” Josie asks, earning her a disappointed look from Lizzie.

“Seriously, Josie? Our sweet sixteen? The one we’ve been planning for months now?!” Lizzie groans, rolling her eyes at her sister’s lack of interest in the topic. Josie exhales in disbelief. Of course, how could she forget? Lizzie’s only been talking about it everyday for the past 3 months.

“Right, sorry.” She says softly, poking at her now soggy cereal. Lizzie continues to talk about the party, giving Josie an endless list of things to get done before the big day.

“-just make sure the she-devil doesn’t turn up and ruin the entire night.” Lizzie warns coldly. Josie looks up, suddenly interested in the conversation.

“Penelope?” Josie asks cautiously.

“That’s me! Hey, Jojo.” Josie turns in her seat to see Penelope sitting right behind her in the dining hall. She instinctively smiles at the shorter girl, who winks straight back at her, causing her to blush.

“Speak of the actual devil.” Lizzie mumbles, glaring at Penelope, who smiles innocently back. Lizzie grabs ahold of Josie’s arm, coaxing her to turn back around, away from Penelope. Josie’s smile quickly turns into a pout as she focuses her attention back on her cereal.

The tension between the three of them is thick. Lizzie glances back and forth betweenPenelope and Josie, trying to figure out why Josie is unusually calm and quiet in front of her ex. She pulls Josie’s chair closer to hers, causing Josie to jolt in her chair.

“OK, what happened between you two? You’re acting so strange.” Lizzie whispers to Josie, eyeing her twin suspiciously. Josie shifts her chair back to its original position, avoiding eye contact with her sister.

“Nothing happened.” Josie tries to say nonchalantly. But Lizzie sees right through her lie when she sees Josie glance at Penelope, who looks taken aback by her response. Josie senses an interrogation brewing, causing her to frantically gather her belongings.

“Where are you going?” Lizzie asks as she watches Josie haphazardly shove her books into her bag. Josie doesn’t dare to look at Lizzie as she gets up and puts her bag on.

“To the library.” She says, anxiously clutching onto the straps of her bag, looking down at her feet. Lizzie’s glare on her is so intense, she feels like it could burn a hole through her head.

“You’re not going to wait for me?” Lizzie asks, her tone bitter.

Josie finally looks at Lizzie, who, to no surprise, is upset with her. She immediately looks away, not knowing how to react to Lizzie’s change in mood.

“Lizzie, my report paper is due tomorrow and I haven’t started it.” Josie tries to explain, stumbling on her words in the process. Lizzie still doesn’t seem too impressed with her excuse, pushing further.

“But you barely ate your breakfast,” she says, gesturing towards Josie’s untouched bowl of cereal. Josie glances at the bowl, then back at Lizzie.

“I’m not hungry.” She simply remarks, getting impatient with her twin.

“Fine,” Lizzie mumbles, turning away from Josie and back at her own breakfast, picking at it. Josie sees the defeat in Lizzie’s expression and immediately feels guilty for wanting to leave the dining hall so suddenly.

“I’m sorry, Lizzie. I can st-”

“It’s fine, just go.” Lizzie cuts her off, waving her hand dismissively at Josie, who sighs in defeat. She looks back at Lizzie who refuses to acknowledge her, breaking her heart a little at her sister’s bitterness.

Josie feels a familiar hand on her arm. Her whole body reacts instantly; her breathing becomes shallow, her arm suddenly burning from the touch, heart beating faster. She looks down at her arm, watching as Penelope gently rubs her thumb against her burning skin.

“Meet you at the library?” Penelope says quietly so that only Josie can hear her. The brunette just nods, swallowing hard as she places her free hand on top of Penelope’s, immediate comfort radiating through her at the simplest interaction. She lets Penelope’s hand go, turning away from her ex.

Josie takes another deep breath, trying to calm herself down, before heading out of the dining hall. As soon as she walks out of the hall and out of sight from the rest of the school, the brunette leans against the wall, trying to get her breathing to steady. The thought of Penelope and her touch send butterflies straight to her stomach. She immediately pushes the thought to the back of her mind, reminding herself that they’re no longer together.

“You hate her, remember? She broke your heart.” Josie whispers to herself, trying to force the reminder into her head, into her heart. She drops her bag to the floor, collapsing next to it shortly after.

 _Who am I kidding?_ _I’m so not over_ ** _Penelope Park…_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments and please leave a kudos if you liked it!  
> Feel free to share it with your friends and follow me on twitter for updates on when I post 😊
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @jojopark_


	3. you can stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie's day keeps getting more and more crappy. Lizzie is mad at her, she has a paper due tomorrow and now she has to deal with the fact that she still has feeling for Penelope Park.  
> To make matters worse, they are the only ones in the library...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the third chapter of "about last night..."! hope you guys enjoy it 💕
> 
> Song Playlist:  
> Honesty - Pink Sweat$  
> Sunflower - Rex Orange County  
> Easy - Mac Ayres  
> Honey - Nathan Benjamin

“Jojo?”

Josie jolts from where she’s sitting on the floor. She looks up to see Penelope standing in front of her, a concerned look on her face. She sighs and rests her head in her hands, trying to collect her thoughts. Her breath catches when she sees, out of the corner of her eye, Penelope crouch down in front of her. A soft hand grabs onto her wrist, trying to pry her hand away from her face.

“Josie, are you okay?” Penelope asks softly, tilting her head to look at the taller girl’s face.

Josie slowly lifts her head up from her hands to look at the other girl. She sighs in frustration, looking away from Penelope.

“I’m fine.” Josie simply says. Penelope eyes her, not believing her for a second. She finally lets go of Josie’s wrist and stands up, knowing the other girl isn’t going to open up to her any time soon.

“I’ll be in the library when you’re ready to talk.” Penelope says before grabbing her bag and walking towards the direction of the library.

Josie watches as Penelope walks away from her. She leans her head back against the wall, groaning at the stupid choices she has been making these past two days. Josie places her hands against the floor, unknowingly siphoning so much magic that she starts to feel lightheaded. She softly hits her head back against the wall three times, out of frustration, closing her eyes as she does so.

_Why am I so stupid?_

Josie is brought out of her own head when she hears the warning bell for first period ring throughout the school. She starts to gather her things and pick herself up from the floor before a flood of students start rushing out of the dining hall.

Josie has the first two periods off and contemplates on whether or not she should go to the library, knowing Penelope’s going to be there. She starts to make her way to her room only to stop halfway and turn back around, slowly walking back towards the library.

 

Josie stands at the entrance of the library, scanning the room.There’s only other person there. Penelope Park. Her gaze is immediately drawn to the side of the room where Penelope is. She catches herself staring and quickly averts her eyes away from the side of the library where the short girl is sitting and makes her way to the other side of the room. She takes a seat at one of the communal tables, placing her bag down beside her.

The library is quiet with only the faint, muffled sound of the rest of the students in the hallways going to their first class. Josie can feel a pair of eyes on her, knowing Penelope has spotted her from across the room. She quickly takes her belongings out of her bag and sprawls them out on the table, taking up as much space as possible.

Josie pretends to focus on the paper in front of her as she hears the distant creak of a chair shortly followed by footsteps getting closer and closer to her. The footsteps stop. Josie looks up from the table to see Penelope standing at the other end of the table, across from her, a stack of books in one arm.

“Hey Jo,” Penelope smiles at Josie, who just looks back down.

Josie watches the table as the other girl carefully pushes some of Josie’s books to one side. Penelope begins to situate her own belongings across from the brunette before sitting herself down in front of her. Josie looks back up at Penelope.

“What are you doing?” Josie asks with a slight panic in her tone. Penelope looks up from her papers, amused.

“What does it look like?” She says, gesturing to the same report paper Josie was pretending to work on.

Josie looks down at Penelope’s paper. Unlike her own, which only has the heading and her name written at the top, Penelope’s paper looks just about finished. She looks away, letting out another sigh, feeling more and more crappy about the day’s events. Her sister is angry with her, she has a paper due tomorrow and now her ex girlfriend is sitting across from her, making it that much more difficult to concentrate.

_What is she doing? She’s the one who broke up with me… And now she’s everywhere I go! It’s like she appears out of smoke!_

“You know, the paper isn’t going to write itself.” Penelope jokes when she notices that the other girl has been aimlessly staring at her piece of paper for the last 5 minutes. Josie, rolls her eyes at Penelope’s remark. She turns her body away from the table, pouting. Penelope chuckles as she watches Josie.

“Oh god, you’re so adorable.” Penelope says, shaking her head, smiling. Josie blushes, looking down. She sighs and turns back around to face Penelope.

“Stop doing that.” She finally says. Penelope’s smile immediately fades.

“Stop doing what?” Penelope says cautiously, raising her eyebrow at Josie. Josie, looks down, hastily scribbling on her paper, avoiding eye contact with Penelope. She huffs, frowning down at her paper.

“Stop saying those kinds of things to me.” She simply replies. She shakes her head in an attempt to push back any thoughts about Penelope that have started to invade her mind. Penelope watches Josie carefully, a pained look plastered on Josie’s face.

“I was just trying to lighten the mood.” Penelope explains, still confused as to why the other girl is acting so up and down. Josie is clearly distracted, maybe even bothered by something. And it definitely has nothing to do with the paper due tomorrow and everything to do with the girl sitting in front of her.

“I can go if-“ Penelope starts to stand up, but Josie reaches over the table, quickly grabbing Penelope’s arm to stop her.

“No, it’s fine. You can stay,” Josie blurts out, as if in a fit of panic. Penelope looks at Josie, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Are you sure? I can go…” Penelope says. She notices Josie’s grip on her arm tightens ever so slightly, almost as if she is trying to pull Penelope back down into her seat.

“Just stay… Please?” Josie almost pleads. Penelope is beyond confused at this point, but she doesn’t say anything. Instead, she sits back down.

Josie still has her hand on Penelope’s arm. The shorter girl looks down at where their skin meets, Josie’s eyes following hers. She immediately retracts her hand from Penelope’s arm, blushing in embarrassment.

They both shift in their seats, trying to relieve themselves of the obvious tension between them. Penelope continues working on her paper as they both sit in silence. She feels Josie’s eyes on her, causing her to look up, catching Josie in the act. The taller girl immediately looks back down and starts scribbling on her paper. She takes a deep breath. This time, Penelope is the one staring.

“Stop staring at me.” Josie says. Penelope lets out a small chuckle, smirking at her ex.

“You were the one who was staring first.” Penelope teases, nudging Josie’s arm. The taller girl covers her mouth, trying to stop herself from giggling.

“Get over yourself, P. I was staring at your paper, not you.” Josie playfully nudges Penelope’s arm back, smiling at her. Penelope rolls her eyes at the other girl, unable to control the smile that is plastered across her face.

“Oh really? I didn’t realise my paper was up here!” Penelope holds her paper up to her face, causing Josie to laugh.

“Shut up!” Josie snatches the paper away from Penelope’s grasp, holding it above her head, out of the shorter girl’s reach.

“Hey, give it back!” Penelope exclaims, leaning over the table in an attempt to grab her paper back. Josie giggles, standing up so that Penelope has no chance of reaching it. They’re both laughing uncontrollably as Penelope climbs onto the table, grabbing Josie’s arm.

“Penelope Park! Get off the table! NOW!” They both freeze, their amused faces turning shocked and almost frightened as the school librarian, Mr. Williams, stands at the entrance of the library, arms crossed, with a stern look on his face.

“Sorry, Mr. Williams.” Penelope apologises politely as she climbs off the table. She looks towards Josie who has her face turned away from Mr. Williams, trying to hide her giggles. They both sit back down, Penelope looking embarrassed. Josie has a smug look on her face, to which the other girl responds by sticking her tongue out at her.

“Someone got in trouble.” Josie whispers teasingly. Penelope scrunches her nose, throwing random papers at the other girl. Josie squeals at the playful assault.

“Park, this is the last time I’m warning you! One more wrong move and you’re banned from the library for a week!” Mr. Williams’s voice booms across the room, his glare piercing.

“But, I-” Penelope begins.

“Not another word!” Mr. Williams warns her. She groans in defeat, mouthing “this is your fault” at Josie who, in a moment of bravery, playfully blows the other girl a kiss.

Penelope rolls her eyes at Josie, letting a slight smile creep up on her face. She shakes her head at the taller girl. Josie hands Penelope’s paper back to her who playfully snatches it out of Josie’s hand and starts to pack up her things.

“Wait, where are you going?” Josie asks as she watches the other girl packing up. Penelope doesn’t look up as she continues.

“I told MG I would hang out with him once I finished my report paper.” She explains. She looks at Josie as she starts to stand up only to see the other girl pout back at her.

_Is she actually sad that I’m leaving or am I just imagining things…_

“You finished already?” Josie asks, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Penelope nods, waiting for Josie to say something, anything. Instead the taller girl just looks down at her own half written report, sighing.

Penelope looks back and forth between the entrance of the library and Josie, deep in thought.

_Penelope, don’t…_

She lets out a sigh and looks towards Josie, disregarding the small voice in her head that’s telling her not to entertain this thing between them, whatever it is, any further.

“I can help you with your report paper if you want?” Penelope offers, despite knowing, for a fact, that Josie doesn’t need anyone’s help, let alone hers.Josie looks up at Penelope, almost hopeful.

“But MG-” Josie starts but Penelope cuts her off, walking over to the other side of the table, situating herself right next to the other girl.

“He’ll live. Besides, I’d rather spend my time with you.” Penelope says, giving Josie a reassuring smile.

Josie smiles down at her paper, her cheeks flushing red for the hundredth time today. Penelope’s heart beats a little faster as she watches Josie react to her. It brings her all the way back to when they were still together. Her heart aches as she thinks about what they used to have, the love they shared together, and how she had ultimately ruined all of that the night she broke up with Josie.

Penelope quickly looks away from the other girl when she realises her eyes were beginning to water. She wipes a stray tear from her cheek, taking a deep breath before turning back to face Josie again.

Josie looks up and smiles at Penelope, scooting her chair a little closer to the shorter girl as she shows her what she has written so far. Penelope sucks in a sharp breath as Josie’s arm grazes against her own, her heart racing.

_Who am I kidding? I’m so not over_ **_Josette Saltzman…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments and please leave a kudos if you liked it!  
> Feel free to share it with your friends and follow me on twitter for updates on when I post 😊
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @jojopark_


End file.
